


The Cult of the Blood god Mtokar

by Captain Wonder (HockeyKnight)



Series: Alpha League of Midnight Avenger Lanterns X [7]
Category: Azrael: Agent of the Bat (Comics), Ghost Rider (Comics)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Cemetery, Cults, Demon Blood, Demon Summoning, Devils, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Mysticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyKnight/pseuds/Captain%20Wonder
Summary: The Ghost Rider teams up with Azrael to stop a demonic occultists from desecrating bodies to unleash an ancient evil blood god.
Series: Alpha League of Midnight Avenger Lanterns X [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/210899
Kudos: 1





	The Cult of the Blood god Mtokar

Occultists never use modern cemeteries or the ones connected with churches. That would be foolish. It's too easy to get caught by some innocent passerby who alerts the authorities. The real money was on the less guarded cemeteries of Earth; the ancient burial grounds or the ones that time had forgotten. Evil serves itself uninterrupted and their master Satan commands their attention with their allegiance.

Danny brought his bike up to within the cemetery limits, but did his best not to make a sound. He looked around through the darkness searching for anything unusual about a centuries old cemetery. While the first "residents" of this land were long gone, it was still the danger about the living who were suspected to be on the grounds. It was as common as Danny perceived it to be. He then felt a twinge in his internal organs. It was the Rider! Already the Ghost Rider that was bonded to him was trying to burst forth from the void. Those that make their eternal sleep in the graves were those of men and women who met a tragic end. Their lives have screamed beyond this life hoping one day their souls can rest in peace knowing that those guilty are met with spiritual justice. Danny approached the gate entrance to the cemetery and felt the Rider within him grow stronger. He has dealt with it many times before. To Danny, it would be easier time to just give in and let the Rider hunt for more evil permeating the land. It was his eternal duty - capture and send back the demons, devils, evil souls back to where they belong. But this time, Danny steadfast in his mission, refused the Ghost Rider and carried on with his reconnaissance.  
In the middle of the field, stood a tomb fit for a wealthy family. It was marble walled with for column pillars in front of a deep brown stained wooden doors. The grass around the tomb plot looked overgrown. Perhaps that is the first clue, Danny thought, to head in that direction. It would be logical to him that a cemetery with some evil secrets to have taken special care not to arouse suspicion. "Conspicuous of their inconspicuousness," Danny whispered to himself. He stepped closer to the middle area to get a closer look at the tomb. He was careful not to disturb anything in what the night's pitch blackness has caused. There was very little moonlight or stars, no electric lights, no torches or lanterns to tun on. Danny briefly paid respects to the first row gravestones while continuing to carefully scan the area. Perhaps those he was sent to root out had arrived and gone.   
"It doesn't look like any living soul is here. This is the correct cemetery. Why are there no sounds?" Danny again tried to disseminate the surrounding clues.   
Danny Ketch had a mission. He sought those evil people who were willing to be seduced to the false promise of the devil. For as long as the first couple on earth, the old ways of sin were renewed in those who continued to give in to the carnal desires of lust and power. 


End file.
